retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Acquisitions for the Continuing of Research
| next = }} As the shifting draws near, we must be sure to have suitable hosts prepared and ready. This matter is serious and requires your full cooperation. Those that have been chosen to be seeds, must have an adequate host for their spirit, it has been decided that goblins of high intelligence would be the best use currently. These hosts will need to be brought to the vestibule for their transformation. Obtaining the quest The quest is initiated by examining a that drops from * the corkscrew room ring event * * some other of the higher end named mobs in The quest is for , an instance within The Obelisk of Lost Souls. It is no longer required for access to the instance. Steps # Kill in near the dining room. # As you kill Blikritz, you receive . Take the goblin to the entrance to at the bottom of the . #*Note: the body has a weight of 100. #*Note: if several persons have the quest, the quest will update only for the person who clicks the Vestibule door to enter it. #*If you have a means of tracking or checking the zone without monsters attacking you (i.e., you're lvl 61+), you can check if is up and leave and rezone back until you find an instance where he's up. Otherwise you will have to kill placeholders until he spawns (see next steps). #When you enter the Vestibule, you have the choice of going left or straight. Go left, where there are two 44^^ shadows down the stairs. Clear them as they have been known to add through the walls for a fight later. The door at the end of that passage is locked for now. #Go back and take the straight passage. At the end of the passage there is a two level room with two groups of lvl 50 mobs, either 4 no-ups or 2 ^s. #*Be careful while fighting, as the encounter from down in the pit will easily add. #*There are also 3 lvl 35-42 solo mobs around the room, but they are not aggressive. # Clear the placeholders in the room until , a lvl 50 ^^^, will spawn with two adds. #* The Medium has a single target divine damage nuke, for up to somewhere in the 2000 range, that he uses about every 40 seconds to 1 minute. # After you kill the medium, the door at the end of the other passage unlocks. Go in and place your goblin on one of the six tables in the room to finish the quest. Optional extra ring event #You can receive more goblins when you enter the room. If you look to your right, there is a bag in a slot on the wall you can search. Take six goblins place one on each of the six tables. #When a goblin is on each table a non-attackable shadowed man will spawn behind a table. After 2 minutes the shadowed man will die and the goblin will come to life. #*The goblins are 38-42^^ and have 2 non-linked adds. #When you kill the goblin, another shadowed man will spawn behind another table and the 2 minutes cycle repeats again. #When you kill the last of the 6 goblins, a lvl 49^^ named will spawn ( or ) with 2 adds. Rewards * Credits